Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 Credits
Opening Titles * "Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Glen Fukuanaga, Jon Rice, Daniel Cocanougher * Director: David Orr * Director/Visual Effects: David Rennke * Producers: Glen Fukunaga, Cindy Fukanaga * Written by: Neil Bligh * Associate Producer: Barry Wtason ** Chuck E. - Peyton Welch, Daphne Gere ** Helen - Georgia Denney, Linda Coleman ** Jasper - Micash Menikos, Shay Coldwell ** Munch - Chris Cason, Rene Fulton ** Charlie Rocket - Galen Beya ** Pasqually/Harry the Hermit - Steven Lange ** Peter - Kenyon Holmes ** Ivan - Rob Flanaghan ** Dr. Zoom - Jackson Kane ** Astrid - Lydia Mackay ** Flapjack - Don Snook ** Voice of Chuck E. - Duncan Brennan ** Voice of Helen - Georgia Denney ** Voice of Jasper - Jeremy Blaido ** Voice of Munch - Chris Sabat ** Pizza Guy - Jonathan Vought ** Reporters - Jon Rice, Chris Cason, Gary Frank, Mike Haws ** Announcer/Narrator - Chris Sabat ** Policemen: Chris Nash, Jerry Patin, Josh Cosimo, Glen Fukunaga ** Piano Player: Chris Sabat * Dancers: Candance Bordelon, Tim Conkey, Andrew Deluma, Ron Cyphers, Josh Olkowski, Angie Guerrero, Terri Shaw, Alice Guidry, Samantha Sutherland, Jacquelyn Sutherland, Taylour Smith, Becky Taylor, Sonya Sui, Steve Webb * Soda Shop Stage Dancers: The Morris Brothers Visual Concept * Production Design and Storyboards: David Orr * Storyboards: Luis Conteras, Craig Kellman, Chris Reccardi, Don Shank * Additional Storyboarding: Sonny Strait * Casting: Sonny Strait, Cindy Fukunaga * Animation Directors: Robert Alvarez, Dave Brain, Phil Cummings, Juli Murphy, James T. Walker * Background Supervisors: Rubeen Chavez, Al Gmuer * Background Design: Don Shank * Color Consulant: Karen Greslie * Overseas Supervisor: Warren Marshall * Costumed Characters: CEC Entertainment, Cowen Costumes * Puppet Design and Creation: Bill Kirley * Production Manager: Kathryn Inda * Production Supervisor: Paul Dowidchuk * 1 Camera Operator: David Orr * Lighting Director/2 Camera Operator: Billy Velten * Gaffer: Todd Davis * Electrician: Fernando Perrez Del Rio * Key Grip: Angela Sausnovar * BB Grip: Jerry Patin * Grip: Chris Nash * Production Sound Mixer: David Daniel * Boom Operator: Pete Henning * Script Supervisor: Dee Chappell * Make-Up: Tiffany Vollmer * Make-Up Assistant: Colette Cashburn * Wardrobe/Props: Vicky Hoover * Prop Design Assistant: Carty Kirkpatrick * Wardrobe Assistant: Josh Cosimo * Additional Costumes: Shelly Long * Prop Boulder: Mark Brogan * Choreographer: Cynthia Savino * Key Production Assistant: Rick Eckart * Production Assistants: Romy Sandavr, Gary Frank, Brenda Holalway * Animatronic Engineer: Mike Haws * Carter: Sophistricatered * Livestock: Animal Talent off Texas * Graphics, Visual Effects, and Compositing: Third Millennium Productions * Compositing; David Rennke, Mark Lovrich * Modeling, Computer Animation, Effects and Lighting: Larry Colins, Mark Lovrich, Scott Powers, David Rennke, Steve Vadas, Andrew Zahasky * On-Set Real-Time Visualization: Jonathon Vought * Software Development and Support: Larry Collin, Mark Lovrich * Off-line Editing: The Media Company, Michael Cheney * On-line Editing: David Rennke, Daniel Mancilla * Voice Recording Studio: FUNimation Productions * Voice Director: Barry Watson * Assistant Voice Director: Chris Sabat * ADR Engineer: Moises Vega * Assistant ADR Engineer: Daniel Mancilla * ADR Script Supervisor: Jared Hedges, Karla J. Irving * Closing Credits; Byron Watson * Supervising Recording Engineer: Ed Collins * Recording Engineer: Jeff O. Collins * Re-Recording Mixer: Timothy J. Garrity * Music Editing: Chris Sabat, Mosies Vega, Barry Watson * Sound Effects, Foley and Audio Mix: Johnny Marshall * Dialogue Editors: James Hearn, Kerry Iverson * Track Reader: Carol Iverson * Background Music: Dave Butler * Closed Captioning: FUNimation Productions, Moises Vega, Brian Thomas Songs * "The Galaxy's for You and Me" ** Performed by: Duncan Brannan, Georgia Dennery ** Produced by: David Willingham ** Music, Arrangement and Lyrics by: Chris Sabat, Sean Kirkpatrick * "The Real Me" ** Performed by: Heather Garner ** Produced by: Neil Bligh ** Music and Arrangement by: Brent Cline ** Lyrics by: Neil Bligh * "Snowball's Chance in Texas" ** Performed by: Jeremy Blaido ** Music, Arranegement and Lyrics by: Sean Kirkpatrick, Chris Sabat * "Zoom Gas" ** Performed by: Neil Bligh ** Produced by: Neil Bligh ** Music and Arrangement by: Brent Cline, Mark Byrd ** Lyrics by: Neil Bligh * "True Potential " ** Performed by: Michael McFarland ** Produced by: Neil Bligh ** Music and Arrangement by: Brent Cline, Mark Byrd ** Lyrics by: Neil Bligh * "I Know I Can" ** Performed by: Duncan Brannan, Jeremy Blaido, Chris Sabat, Georgia Denney, Michael McFarland ** Produced by: Neil Bligh ** Music by: Brent Cline, Mark Byrd ** Arranged by: Blint Cline ** Lyrics by: Neil Bligh * "We Did It" ** Performed by: Duncan Brannan, Georgia Denney, Jeremy Blaido, Chris Sabat ** Produced by: Neil Bligh ** Music and Arrangement by: Brett Cline ** Lyrics by: Neil Bligh * "A Little Help from Above" ** Performed by: Ashley Seckatz, Brett Cline ** Produced by: Neil Bligh ** Music by: Brent Cline ** Lyrics by: Neil Bligh *Filmed at: MPS Studios *Special thanks to: Jon Rice, Garry Frank, Brenda Hollumau, and CEC Entertainment, Inc. for all the support they purovided and for the use of their Irving facilities *© 1999 Chuck E. Cheese Film and Video Limited Liability Company. All rights reserved. No similarity between any of these names, characters, person, and/or in institutations with those any characters, living or dead persons, or institutations is intended, and any such similarity which may exist is purely coincidental. All characters and distermin likeness there of are trademarks of Chuck E. Cheese Film and Video Limited Liability Company. No mice or chicken were harmed in the filming of this video. *FUNimation Productions · www.funimation.net Category:End Credits Category:Video Credits Category:FUNimation Entertainment Category:Chuck E. Cheese's